


CLOSER

by kuroshirou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, fluff?, is this fluff?, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroshirou/pseuds/kuroshirou
Summary: He sighed when he finally got to sit. Everyone seems to be having fun and since he's quite familiar with the people around, he wasn't having the worst of times either. His artificial peace was short-lived when someone decided to dump a body on his lap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After a long long time of hiatus, this is what I came up with.  
> Pls do keep in mind that english is not my first language so if you come across a mistake, let me know politely ( ￣ω￣)ノ

It's been more than a month since Tsukishima started college and one might think that within that duration, he would've bumped into _him_ somewhere in the busy streets of Tokyo. Their universities weren't far from each other either. A glimpse would have sufficed but so far, jack squat.

Just when he thought he finally got the chance to be independent, his older brother, Akiteru, got accepted in a job at the city and so he ended up staying with him instead of living in the university dorms. They shared the three-bedroom apartment, together with his best friend Yamaguchi who's also attending the same university.

He shifted himself on the couch he was streched on, trying to find a more cofortable position. His brows furrowed as he read the lines on the book he was holding. His gaze shifted on his phone when he felt it buzz beside him. His eyes went back on the book when pressed the answer button.

"Tsukki! You'll never guess who I bumped into!" Yamaguchi beamed. Tsukishima could almost see him grinning from ear to ear.

He hummed on the other line. Yamaguchi knows him well enough to know that he has  no intention on dropping names.

"It's Kuroo Tetsurou!" Tsukishima's lackadaisical  bearing abruptly changed. His heart started ramming against his chest, he thought it would burst out at any given monent.

_Oh, for gods sake. It's just his name. Why are you so worked up about it. Idiot._

He tried to compose himself and cleared his throat before responding. "And?" He deadpanned, trying to mask his resible anticipation.

"Bokuto-san's gonna throw a party this weekend." He continued, ignoring Tsukishima's attempt to sound uninterested. "We got invited."

-0-

The party started two hours ago. It wasn't required to show up on time anyways. At least that's what Tsukishima keeps on telling himself as he stalled.

He was suppose to head out with Yamaguchi an our ago but his anxiousness was eating him more than usual.

_He's gonna be there._

"Holler at me once you're there Tsukki." Yamaguchi told him, not doubting that he will show up. Sometimes, he thinks that his bestfriend knows him better than he knows himself. It was almost scary.

With one last heavy sigh, Tsukishima headed out.

-0-

Even before Tsukishima could enter the vicinity, he swore he could hear the bombarding music a mile away and Bokuto-san's place was only a fifteen minute walk from their apartment.

He stood at the front door, contemplating if he was gonna bail but he found himself knocking before he knew it. He didn't have to wait long when the door finally opened and he was greeted by a familiar, hyperactive shrimp.

"TSUKISHIMA!" He almost winced when Hinata somehow made it possible to make his voice louder than the music.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi appeared next to Hinata. The two grabbed him by the wrist and led him to the center of the throng. He wanted to complain but he knows it's no use anyways so he let himself get dragged by them.

He scanned the crowd. Some of his high school volleyball team-mates were there. Former Nekoma and Fukurodani players whom he didn't know by name were also included in the mass. Given his height, it was fairly easy for him to spot individuals.

"Looking for someone?" Yamaguchi gave him a knowing look as he handed him a cup of non-alcoholic drink.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He retorted, accepting the cup.

"Yamaguchi!" Someone shouted from across the room.

Yamaguchi looked at him, wordlessly quering if he was gonna be okay on his own. He gave him a nod and his friend smiled before meandering his way in the crowd.

The couch near the window was a heaven sent for Tsukishima. He doesn't do well in crowds and always preferred reading books rather than attending rumbunctious parties.

He sighed when he finally got to sit. Everyone seems to be having fun and since he's quite familiar with the people around, he wasn't having the worst of times either. His artificial peace was short-lived when someone decided to dump a body on his lap.

"What the?!" Tsukishima snapped.

The culprit turned out to be the host of the party. Tsukishima was shooting daggers at him but Bokuto remained unfazed and kept grinning, looking pleased by what he just did.

Tsuskishima's rage switched to pure shock, real quick, when he recognized the person Bokuto mindlessly shoved unto him. There he was, positioned awkwardly on the couch, head on Tsukishima's lap and one arm uncomfortably dangling on the floor.

"What the hell is this?" He hissed, sounding as angry as possible, masking the unfamiliar sensation that was making him question his real mood.

"It's a drunk cat."

"Bokuto-san. I told you to bring Kuroo-san somewhere he could rest, not dump him on someone." A calm voice interjected before Tsukishima could say something. "I'm sorry Tsukishima." Akaashi apologized for his boneheaded friend's behavior.

"Uhm..." Tsukishima whipped his head back to Kuroo, not really sure what else to say or do.

"He's now your responsibility." Bokuto declared, still wearing his goofy grin.

"And why is that?" Tsukishima queried, knitting his eyebrows from confusion.

"You're the reason he's drunk." The owlish man replied, which only made Tsukishima more confused.

"Actually," Akaashi interposed. "He was only having beer when the party started, muttering something about mustering courage." He shook his head disapprovingly before continuing. "He might have jumped into the conclusion that you weren't coming when Yamaguchi arrived here without you."

"The next thing I know, he already raided my secret stash of voldka." Bokuto supplied.

"Why would he--"

"You're not stupid Tsukishima." Akaashi cutted off.

Bokuto threw his hands on the air. "I'm done keeping up with his bullshit." He complained. "You take him home. He better say what he has to say before he chicken out again."

-0-

By some miracle and with the help of  Yamaguchi, he managed to haul the drunken mess that is Kuroo Tetsurou in their apartment.

Yamaguchi left after they've managed to properly place him on the couch, saying it was too early to leave the party but he knew better than to trust his bestfriend's antics.

_Now what?_

He ransacked his brain, trying to figure out why he even agreed to this nonsense. He leaned on the kitchen counter and looked at the curled up figure on the couch.

They finally meet but the idiot had to be insensibly drunk. He heared him let out a low groan as he shifted to curl up even more.

Tsukishima covered him with one of their spare blankets before proceeding to fool himself into actually sleeping.

-0-

Tsukishima woked up to find Kuroo the same way he left him last night. He endulged himself to have a closer look and moved nearer to Kuroo. He carefully sat on the floor, creating as little noise as possible. He propped an elbow to rest his head on and ventured his face.

His brows were slightly knitted, probably because of the impending hang-over he's about to have once he woke up. He was never this close to him before and like on cue, Tsukishima's heartbeat gradually became faster. 

Akiteru was at some sort of a team-building camp and he won't be back until next week. Yamaguchi texted him last night that he'll be staying out and becoming aware of the fact that they were all alone in the stupid apartment didn't help with his now erratic heartbeat.

Kuroo's face was devoid of his signature shit eating grin and Tsukishima tried to soak in every detail of this rare set-up. His current state is in complete contrast with the usual smug demeanor he wore so well.

_Hang-over shouldn't look this good on someone._

He was only half-aware when he ran his fingers to trace Kuroo's jawline. 

_Damn. You can cut a bitch with this._

Kuroo stirred and Tsukishima almost stumbled when he hurriedly stood up. He let out a sigh of relief when Kuroo went back to his slumber.

For a moment, he stood there like an idiot, contemplating on what to do. He proceeded on making breakfast. He stood in front of the rice cooker, boring holes at it in an attempt to take his mind of the fact that Kuroo was sleeping just a few feet away from him.

Tsukishima almost yelped when he felt someone rest their forehead on his shoulder. He swallowed hard, knowing who it was.

"Tsukki..." Kuroo murmured with a tone he couldn't quite make out. His voice was still groggy from waking up but it only made it more pleasing to the ear. At least for Tsukishima.

_That's it. You're fucked. A hopeless case, indeed._

"What?" He asked, folding his arms on his chest as if to make it seem that he couldn't care less.

"Is this a dream?" The older boy innocently queried.

Tsukishima chuckled. "No. Idiot."

"How did I ended up here?"

"Well, you have the best friends in the world so they decided to discard you to me just for the hell of it." He supplied, remembering what Akaashi and Bokuto said last night. He was itching to ask if there was any truth to those words.

"Tsukki?"

"What?"

"Just making sure it's really you."

"Idiot."

He heared Kuroo sigh behind him before his arms snake around Tsukishima's waist. At normal circumstances he would've shoved him away but he was to busy enjoying the closeness to voice out any complaint or do something about it.

"Tsukishima Kei..." He had never heard his name uttered with so much endearment before that it felt like he could melt at the spot. "I missed you."

_Oh gods. What sort of torture is this?_ "You're awfully sappy, it's scary." Tsukishima remarked. 

He heard him chuckle. "I'm guessing Bokuto gave you the gist of why I ended up like that last night?"

"Vaugely." He replied.

"I like you Tsukki." Kuroo said, dispelling all doubts that have been hovering around him. "Like, a lot."

He didn't say anything. More like, his brain short-curcuited and he couldn't think of any snarky come back.

"I know I'm risking what little we have but you're closer to me now." Kuroo continued. "That means I get to see more of you and I don't think I can suppress _this_ for another three years."

 _Oh, wow._

So, they were both idiots. Surprise, surprise. But then again, they've lived miles away from each other until last month and starting something didn't feel like the right thing to do back then either.

"You know, I've had your number since the joint training camp but I never had the guts to say anything without looking like an idiot to you." Kuroo mumbled. "Kenma said I was pathetic and I couldn't agree more."

"Kuroo-san..."

"God. You got me so bad." He felt Kuroo's hands grew tighter around his waist, making him lean closer on his broad chest which Tsukishima didn't mind at all. In fact he could spend the next century like that without complains. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to be this close to you."

Tsukishima reach to ruffle Kuroo's forever bed-hair, as to assure him that they share the same sentiments. "Your hair is awful."

He almost whined when Kuroo finally let him go, missing the other's heat against his skin. Nontheless, Tsukishima whirled to face him. He frowned when he recognized the crestfallen face Kuroo was wearing.

"You do know, I meant all I said right?" Gods, he sounded almost broken. He thinks Tsukishima's not taking him seriously. "Well, I did."

He ran his fingers through his hair and gave Tsukishima a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I might have overwhelmed you. Sorry."

"You have an annoying habit of jumping to conclusions, don't you?" Tsukishima snapped, crossing his arms over his chest once more.  "I mean, you haven't even asked what I feel."

He almost regretted opening his mouth when Kuroo's confused face gradually relaxed, the corners of his lips twitching up to reveal his shit eating grin. 

"Oh?" Kuroo bemused.

God. He was insufferable. Tsukishima quirked a brow at him, trying to look unfazed though in truth, he's practically jumping from happiness in the inside.

"Tsukki... do you like me too?" His attempt to sound genuine was overthrown by his stupid feline grin.

"I never said that." He deadpanned, but Kuroo wasn't stupid to need a proper answer to his question so he might as well sound like he usually do.

Kuroo took a step a closer to him while he stepped backwards only to feel the kitchen counter behind him.

When Kuroo finally crossed the gap, he raised his hand to cup Tsukishima's face, tracing circles along Tsukishima's cheek with his thumb. He was still wearing his shit eating grin but his eyes were filled with affection that Tsukishima can feel himself drowning into. He found himself smiling back at the idiot, feeling himself letting his guard down.

Kuroo took that as his cue to move and their lips met halfway, sliding his other hand around Tsukishima to pull him closer. The first contact was merely a peck, mostly because of Kuroo's discretion. He pulled away just enough to assess Tsukishima's initial reaction.

He was clearly being considerate. Too considerate for Tsukishima's liking and so he grabbed a fist-full of Kuroo's shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. He could feel the idiot smiling against his lips.

Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck to fully dispell his hesitation, trying to make him understand that he wants this just as much. It was three years long overdue for gods sake.

Instead of staying stagnant like the first time, Kuroo's lips started to move against his, sending shivers all through out Tsukishima's body. He was no expert when it comes to kissing but it was fairly easy to follow when your partner is a damn good teacher and downright dangerously good kisser.

Kuroo nibbled on his lip, constanly running his tongue along it, coaxing Tsukishima for entrance. And it didn't take long for him to gave in. God, he even prided himself for lasting that long because Kuroo was goddamn artful at teasing which he found concurrently annoying and pleasing.

He heard himself groan when Kuroo's tongue swept inside his mouth as he parted his lips. Or was that Kuroo who groaned? He wasn't sure anymore. His whole world was practically spinning and he can feel his rationality slipping away with every twitch of Kuroo's tongue, slowly and expertly exploring his mouth.

He gripped on Kuroo's hair, holding on for his dear life because he was really losing it. Well, it's not like he didn't ask for it. His knees would have given up if he weren't sandwiched between Kuroo and the kitchen counter.

They were both panting when they finally broke apart. He already missed the intoxicating sensation but of course, human body needed oxygen to function properly. A logic which Tsukishima dreaded at the moment. 

Kuroo's face was flushed and dazed (and hot) but he knows he didn't look any better. He probably looked worse but he quickly dismissed the thought when he saw Kuroo's throat bobbed up and down as he gazed at him with desire still visible in his eyes.

It only made Tsukishima want to kiss him even more. Since when did he become so needy? He only had Kuroo to blame and he intended to make him take full responsibilty for it.

"Tsukki..." The older breathed. "Am I doing this right?" Tsukishima furrowed his brows from the question. "If you want to take this slow--"

"God. Shut up." Tsukishima snapped before leaning forward to capture his lips once more. He pretended to be annoyed though in truth, he find Kuroo's hesitance endearing.

Tsukishima was witnessing a side of him that he's never seen before. Who would've thought that the ever so smug Kuroo Tetsurou is gentle and sappy as fuck, and that like any other human, has insecurities as well.

It only took one swipe of Kuroo's tongue for Tsukishima to provide him entrance. Wanting to return the pleasure, Tsukishima copied Kuroo's movements earlier and probed the other's mouth with the same level of zeal, if not more. It earned him throaty groan and that would have sufficed but he was getting greedier at every passing moment.

He started to wander his other hand over Kuroo's ripped chest. A smile tugging the corners of his lips as he felt the muscles contract in his touch. It wasn't long before Kuroo returned the favor. Tsukishima's breath hitched when he felt the other's rough hand against the bare skin of his back, slowly making its way up his spine, tracing circles along the way.

The thin fabric of Kuroo's shirt did nothing to mask the violent thudding on his chest which matched Tsukishima's. It's good to know he wasn't the only complete mess at the moment.

They parted for air and this time, Tsukishima didn't stop himself from whining from the loss of contact.

Kuroo chuckled. "I swear, one of these days, you're going to be the death of me." He said.

Tsukishima hummed and settled with playing Kuroo's hair while they both steady their breathing.

"You're hair is still awful." He remarked.

"Shut up. You love it."

Tsukishima did nothing to deny any of those words. He did love Kuroo's hair. His stupid, unruly, bed-hair. He nuzzled on the Kuroo's neck and decided to kiss his exposed skin while he's at it, waiting for some sort of reaction.

"Tsukki, you need to stop that before this leads to something else." Kuroo warned. "I'm hanging by a thread here." He mumbled, which made Tsukishima chuckle.

"I don't mind." He teased, smile widening even more when he heard him groan from frustration.

They both whipped their heads to the door when they heard it open and close. Yamaguchi's face was crumpled from hang-over but his eyes widened for a fraction when he finally spotted them. The way he and Kuroo were tangled on each other already gave them away and Yamaguchi needed no further elaboration.

"Well. Carry on. Don't mind me. Just passing by." His best-friend blabbered as he slinked towards his room.

It took them a while to stop themselves from laughing and when they did, the air was filled with comfortable silence as they gaze at each other in a way that got most people cringing.

"Hey, can I call you honey now?" Kuroo said, breaking the silence.

"No." He deadpanned.

"What about babe?"

Tsukishima made a disapproving grunt.

"Bae?"

"Eew. Stop."

"Sweetcakes?"

Tsukishima raised a brow, getting the message. "If you want a kiss, just say so."

Kuroo grinned and winked at him before their lips met again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oya?  
> Thanks for bothering to finish this... whatever this is 抱\\(￣︶￣*\\))抱抱


End file.
